Challenge
by CherLover52046
Summary: Sue challenges Will for a favor? Will he succeed? or will something else happen?
1. Challenge

Sue Sylvester walked impatiently to the choir room. She had the perfect plan in mind, for Will Schuester. If he wanted her to leave glee club alone then all he had to do was a favor for her. She grabbed the doorknob and walked in. There he was leaning against the piano looking over some sheet music for the new number.

"William."

"Sue... To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Very funny Will I want to present you with the opportunity of a lifetime. I will stop my vendetta against glee club…"

"… If you go out on a date with me. That's all I ask."

"A date? That's all a date?"

"Yes. But I pick the date."

"Ok sounds fair. But…. No one will know about this right?"

"No no one will know."

"When?"

"Tonight… meet me at my house at 11:00 o'clock."

"Am?"

"No pm here's my address."

"Ok… um… Isn't that a little late?"

"Just do it William. Oh and be sure not to lard down your hair."

She walked out of the choir room feeling victorious. She knew exactly how the date was going to go and she couldn't wait. All she had to do now was go home and pull out the 4 things that she knew would blow Will Shuester's mind. She felt the devilish grin spread across her face and did nothing to hide it as she walked outside to her car.

Later that night Will showed up at Sue's house at exactly 11. He rang the doorbell and was let in by her maid Imelda. She offered him a seat on the couch while she went to tell sue he was here. He heard her say she'll be out in a minute to which he replied for her to take her time. He was looking around at her trophies and didn't notice sue walking out of her room. He did a double take when he saw her. His mouth dropped open as he stood up walking over to her. She was wearing a black sweetheart lined dress that stopped right above her knees. She had makeup on, her hair was styled, and she was wearing black strapped high heeled shoes.

"Sue?"

"Close your mouth William. You look like you're catching flies."

"It's just… I've never seen you look this way. You look… stunning."

"It's just a dress William."

"No it's not the dress, the makeup, or your high heeled shoes. You look confident, sexy."

"Did you call me sexy William?"

He walked nearer to her and circled her like a vulture would his prey. He could smell her perfume as he circled her it was making him dizzy and his mind started to get hazy. She actually felt a shiver run down her spine but brushed it off as a little chill.

"Yes you are sexy… so where are we going?"

"To the Cosmo club."

"A club sue?"

"Yes… is that a problem? I know you can dance."

"Are you challenging me Sue?"

"Yes…" As she grabbed her coat and started to the door looking over her shoulder.

"… I am." She said in a low seductive tone.

She walked outside and to his car letting him follow after her. He took a few seconds to get his mind together, and followed her out to his car. As they were getting in he looked over to her staring her down as if he was staring her challenge down.

"I accept."

As they drove to the club Will was having a hard time driving because all he could do was stare at sue. They parked the car and walked into the club with the music blaring and lights dancing over the dance floor. She handed her coat to William and when he turned around she was gone. He looked around for her but couldn't spot her through the throng of people. He walked over to the bar hoping she would spot him. He ordered a drink and waited for her to return. She did return 10 minutes later and ordered a drink for herself.

"Where did you go off to?"

"I had to go to the powder room will… as if it's any of your business."

She sipped her martini slowly and let her eyes wander over him. She never noticed how built he was, and how great his ass looked in those jeans. As their conversation continued he took the time and actually _looked_ at her. He liked the way the lights danced over her skin and he wondered how it would be to touch her skin which he thought was a soft as satin. After a few more drinks she grabbed his hand and led him out onto the dance floor. The song that was playing as they began to dance was the one she asked the DJ to play for her. As she sang along with the song Will realized it was her way to start his challenge.

_Come here rude boy, boy can you get it up? Come here rude boy, boy is you big enough? Take it, take it baby, baby, take it take it love me, love me. Tonight I'm a let you be the captain tonight I'm a let you do your thing yeah. Tonight I'm a let you be a rider giddy up giddy up giddy up, babe. Tonight I'm a let it be fire. Tonight I'm a let you take me higher. Tonight baby we can get it on yeah we can get it on yeah._

She turned around and started to dance on him. He put his hands around her waist and danced with her. She continued to sing in his ear igniting the fire that was spreading between them.

_Tonight I'm a let give it to you harder, tonight I'm a turn your body out, relax let me do it how I wanna if you got it I need it and I'm a put it down. Buckle up I'm a give it to you stronger, hands up we can go a little longer, tonight I'm a get a little crazy baby._

His hands had moved from her waist to her hips pulling her closer to him. He whirled her around to face him and ran his hands back up to her waist. He dipped her and they locked eyes and saw the passion in each other's eyes as they continued to dance and she sang the rest of the song while never breaking the gaze between them.

_I like the way you touch me there, I like the way you pull my hair baby, if I don't feel it I ain't faking no, no. I like it when you tell me move it there. So get it up you say you're a rude boy show me what you got now._

He dipped her once more as the song finished. They continued to stare at one another reading each other's minds. A few seconds felt like hours until Will said something.

"How did I do?"

"You pass with flying colors."

"You wanna?"

"Yeah."

He took her hand and they walked out of the club. As they got to the car will's emotions got the best of him and pounced on Sue. He kissed her and ran his hands down her shoulders to her waist pulling her closer to him. Her kiss was like liquid fire, her lips were as soft as rose petals, and he loved the feel of her skin. His kiss was hard and rough; he ran one hand down her hip to raise her leg up to his and ran his hand up her thigh. When the need for oxygen came to much for them to bear they finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry I'm a little drunk."

"It's ok I am too. Let's go."

They jumped in his car and drove to his house; they barely got into the door when he pounced on her again. They stumbled to his bedroom, clothes and shoes making a trail as they fell onto his bed. There was touching, holding, licking, panting, and moaning. As they reached their climaxes simultaneously they fell back upon his bed panting and sweating.

"That… was… amazing."

"Yeah… I didn't know you knew those kinds of positions William."

"I'm full of surprises. Sue… I love seeing this side of you. The side that is submissive and not afraid to let someone else take control."

"No one sees it… so don't expect to see it very often."

"Well... it's late let's go to bed."

"You want me to sleep here… with you?"

"Uh yeah… we just had sex Sue I'm not going to make you go and let this be a one night stand. We made a connection and I think we should explore this a little more."

"Ok…"

She crawled into bed with him, and got under the covers. As they settled into comfortable positions, he wrapped one of his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. She gasped slightly at the movement but started to relax when she heard soft snoring. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep wondering what the future has in store for them.


	2. The Morning After

The next morning Sue woke up with light streaming in her eyes from the bright morning sun. Throwing her hand over her eyes, she yawns and stretches straight up and looks around. She quickly realizes she's not at her house but at will's house. She looks down and sees that she is naked. She looks over and sees will sleeping soundly and also naked.

"_Oh my god what did I do last night? I have to get out of here before he wakes up."_

She gently gets out of bed, making sure she doesn't wake Will up, and grabs her clothes and leaves. About an hour later will wakes up and realizes that sue is gone. He grabs a quick shower, and a new change of clothes. He grabs his keys and drives to Sue's house. He doesn't even bother knocking on her door just barging in and heading straight for her bedroom.

"Sue?"

"What do you want William?"

"Why did you leave this morning?"

"Its time to face facts William…. There's no way we can continue this relationship. It won't work…. I'm too focused on winning and you are too focused on glee club."

"That's not true… we made a connection through dance. You are a great dancer sue."

"We made a connection through alcohol William, not dance."

"I don't believe that and neither do you. You're afraid that you might have feelings for me so you're pushing me away but I'm not going anywhere."

He grabbed her arms and kissed her hard. She immediately kissed him back harder and full of passion. He ripped her jacket off her shoulders, delving his hands into her sports bra, and roughly grabbing her breasts. This caught her by surprise and he heard her release a moan in his mouth, her hands getting rid of his jacket and snatching the buttons off his shirt as she ripped it open, running her hands over his bare chest. He laid her down on her bed and continued to undress her until she was fully naked before him. He stripped himself entirely of his clothing and crawled on top of her. It was rough, hard, hurried, and as they came down from their high Sue realized that the door was left open and her maid got a free show…or at least heard it. She got up from the bed and started dressing again.

"Sue… talk to me."

"What's there to talk about William?"

"What do you mean 'what's there to talk about?' there's lots to talk about! How about the fact that we've had sex twice?"

She walked over to her door, shut it, and sat down gently on the bed beside him.

"Ok you want the truth? Here it is… yes I have feelings for you but I… I'm (hushed) afraid."

"What?"

"I'm (quickly) afraid."

"You're what?"

"I'm afraid ok? I'm afraid of getting my heart crushed like it always does. No man really wants me I know this… it's because I'm always too focused on winning to care for the other person."

"Sue… I would never crush your heart. And _I_ want you."

"No William… you want me for sex just like all the others… I can't help it if I'm a great fuck. (Chuckles)"

"Sue stop it. I want you to listen to me… I want you for who you are on the inside, not just for sex. I think we could have a real relationship if you would just let us try it. Ok?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on… you never know what the future holds."

"Ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


	3. An Unexpected Present

Five weeks later Sue and Will's relationship was going better than they ever imagined. Of course they had to keep it a secret from everyone else at school, except Emma because of her and will being best friends, but they made her promise not to tell anyone. They were comfortable in the way it was going.  
One day after cheerio's practice she was sitting at her desk going over her new routine when she started to feel sick. She brushed it off as just too much heat from practice, until a wave of nausea hit her. She jumped up from her desk, with a hand over her mouth, and ran to the ladies room. She grabbed a stall and retched violently. She vomited until when she was sure there wasn't anything left in her stomach. She slunk down onto the floor, and wiped the cold sweat off her forehead.

"_This can't be happening… it _can't _happen… unless… no it's not true. It was just a bad protein shake."_

She got up from the floor, flushed the toilet, and walked back to her office. As she sat down in her chair she felt tired, weak, and sleepy. She grabbed her bag, turned her lights off, and went home. She lay on her couch refusing to eat anything even her protein shake, for the smell and the look of it made her more nauseated. Right at that moment her cell rang and she saw it was will calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby… what happened? I thought you were going to meet me after school for coffee."

"Yeah I'm sorry I think I have the stomach flu I upchucked at school and I just feel weak and tired."

"Awww you want me to bring you something?"

"Ginger ale please."

"Ok I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thank you... I love you."

"I love you too goodbye."

She clicked her cell phone off, watched TV for a bit to calm her mind, and accidently fell asleep. She was awoken by will running his hand down her face. She moaned gently and opened her eyes. She saw will leaning over her looking a little worried.

"Hey…"

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. I'm still a little weak, and nauseous."

"I'm sorry. Here… drink this down."

He handed her a cup full of ginger ale, she took it from him and sipped it slowly. She handed to back to him and lay her head back on the pillow. He sat the drink on her coffee table, removed his jacket, and turned back to her. She had fallen asleep again, so he leaned over, picked her up, and took her into her bedroom. He laid her on her bed gently, undressed her, put her nightgown on, and tucked her into bed. He stayed by her side until she woke up.

"Will?"

"I'm right here honey."

"How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour."

She pushed the covers off herself, and stood up slowly. She took a few steps and her knees gave out but will caught her before she hit the floor. He helped her stand back up holding one hand around her waist, helping her into the kitchen. He grabbed one of her protein shakes out of the fridge, but she turned her nose up at it.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't drink that… it turns my stomach just looking at it. Look in that cabinet and see if I have some saltines."

He opened the cabinet she was pointing to and found some at the back. He got them down and handed them to her. She ate them slowly hoping that they will ease her stomach. She got halfway way through the 4th one when another wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her, and purged everything that was in her stomach. Will followed her to the bathroom, but stood outside as she shut the door. He heard her vomiting and wished he could do something for her. He knocked on the door just to make sure she was ok.

"(Knocking) Sue? Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'll be out in a minute."

He heard the sound of the toilet flush and the bathroom door opened. She looked so pale, so weak. He grabbed her waist and helped her back into her bed. She wiped the cold sweat off her forehead, placed a hand on her stomach.

"God… what's wrong with me? I've never been sick once."

"Everyone has to get sick once in a while. Here… rest now and I'll be by later to check on you."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned down to kiss her but she moved her head away from him.

"What's the matter now? I can't kiss you?"

"The smell of your aftershave is making my stomach turn. I'm sorry."

"No its ok."

He kissed her forehead and left. As she rang her bell for her maid she knew what she had to do. She didn't want to do it but she had to make sure.

"Yes Ms. Sue?"

"Imelda I need you to get me something."

"Yes Ms. Sue?"

"I need you to get me a… pregnancy test."

"A what?"

"You heard me a pregnancy test. I have to know whether I really have the stomach flu or something else."

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn Ms. Sue but I thought you couldn't… I thought you didn't have the…"

"No I actually do I just make people think that for my image… it is possible I can…"

"I understand… I'll be back in ten minutes."

She left the room leaving Sue to think about what she just told her. But her doctors told her a year ago it's a one in a million shot of her becoming pregnant because of the cyst she had removed from one of her ovaries, taking the ovary with it. She got up from her bed gently as to not fall over again, put on one of her tracksuits, and sat on the couch to wait for Imelda. She must have fallen asleep for she was awakened by Imelda patting her arm lightly.

"Ms. Sue? Ms. Sue?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm back."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I have your things."

She handed the bag to her and she took it and went into her bathroom. Inside the bag were at least 5 different pregnancy tests. She one of them out of the bag and stuffed the bag into her top drawer of her sink. She took a deep breath and proceeded to take the test. She turned the stick upside down on her sink so she couldn't see the result until the three minutes was up. Once they were up she turned the stick over and gasped at the result.

_Negative_

She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and thanked god it wasn't positive. She threw the test in the trash and picked up the box. There was an extra test inside and she glanced at something she didn't see before.

_For the most accurate results the first morning's urine is highly recommended but not needed._

She decided to take the other test in the morning before school started if she was even going to make it to school. She went back to her room and laid back down falling into a tired sleep. The next morning she awoke to her alarm going off 6am. She switched it off and got up. This was a bad idea, for her whole body was weak and she fell to the floor. She hoisted herself up slowly and got back in her bed. She grabbed her phone and dialed the school's number.

"William McKinley High School... this is Gloria how can I help you?"

"Principal Figgins please."

"Hold please."

As she was connected she realized she needed to gather up some strength to take other test.

"Principal Figgins here."

"This is Sue Sylvester… I won't be coming in today. I have a touch of the stomach flu and can't get out of bed."

"Well we all hope you get well soon."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

She clicked her phone off and then called will. He should up by now for he always gets up at 6:30.

"Hey Sue."

"William… I won't be at school today this flu has got me bedridden."

"Awww baby I'm sorry. I'll come over when school lets out and I'll call you at lunch ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too bye."

"Bye."

As she hung up she crawled out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She sat down and took the other test. She did the same thing with this stick as she did with other, not wanting to see the results beforehand otherwise she knew she was going to freak out. The three longest minutes passed and she turned the stick over and gasped at its outcome.

_Positive_

"_This can't be right I'll take another."_

30 minutes later and with all the pregnancy tests saying positive, she finally gave up and accepted the outcome. The next thing that crossed her mind was how to tell will. She knew the only way he'd believe it is if he saw the tests. So she gathered them all up in her bag, went into to her room, and dressed. It took her about an hour and a half to get dressed because of her going back forth to the bathroom to vomit. Once she finally got her stomach to settle she got in her car and drove to school.


	4. Telling Will

She parked her car in her reserved space and got out. As she walked across the parking lot she tried her best to steady her mind but she knew it wouldn't ease until she told him. She had the paper bag hidden in her gym bag as she stood outside the doors. She took a deep breath and walked in. Everyone was clamoring to go to their lockers and grab their books for their next class. The bell rang and the hallway emptied as quickly as it had filled. She took her time walking down to his classroom, still trying to steel herself at what was happening. She finally got to his classroom and saw him through his window right in the middle of the lesson. He happened to look from the board to the door and saw her standing there. He was confused as why she was here when she should be in bed resting. He gave his class a reading assignment and walked out to her.

"Sue? I thought you were in bed."

"I was but I had to come and tell you something… can you sneak away?"

"Sure… hang on."

He walked in and told his class he would be right back. They walked down to the choir room and went in shutting the door behind them. As they walked into the center of the room she felt weak again so she grabbed the piano to hold herself up. Will noticed this and pulled up chair for her to sit in. She motioned for him to sit but he refused.

"Ok what is this about?"

"Please don't hate me."

"What in the hell are you talking about? I could never hate you. Now please tell me what this is about? How did you get here?"

"I drove here William."

"In your condition? Sue that's dangerous, please tell me what this is about."

"Sit down William."

"Not until you tell me what this is about."

"Please sit down."

He pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. She unzipped her bag and pulled out the paper bag. She hesitated for a second and held it to her like a security blanket.

"William what I have to tell you is extremely important. Do you know how I told you I can't menstruate? Well I had a bad cyst removed from my right ovary and they also had to remove my ovary with it about a year ago and I'm pretty sure you know what…"

"There's no chance you could get pregnant without it yeah I know."

"Well I… that is I…" she felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she tried her best not to let them show but a few escaped. Will leaned over and wiped her tears away confused even more as to why she was crying.

"You can tell me anything Sue. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

"Sue don't play with me."

"Here…" she handed him the bag, which he opened and pulled out the 8 tests that all read positive. He dropped the bag, and looked at her with a stunned look on his face. She was openly crying now, holding her hands around herself, burying her head in her arms. He stood up and embraced her pulling her close to him as he possibly could, running his hands through her hair. He let a few tears escape from his eyes as well, but his were tears of happiness.

"Are you angry?"

"No Sue I'm not angry. I'm happy."

"What?"

"I'm happy… I get to be a father for real this time. This is exciting news."

"I still want to go to the doctor and make sure it really is true."

"Ok sure. We'll go tomorrow."

She stood up and he ran his hand over her abdomen. She held it there and kissed him gently. As they shared their kiss Rachel happened to be walking by and saw their kiss. She gasped in awe but jumped out of sight as they came out of the choir room. They walked down the hall back to his classroom, but Rachel snuck into the choir room and spotted something on the floor. She walked over and picked it up knowing instantly what it was. It was a positive pregnancy test just lying on the floor. She immediately put two and two together, and realized what was going on. She left the choir room, and ran down the hall trying to catch up with sue. She finally did reach her before she got into her car, shouting at her to get her attention.

"Ms. Sylvester!"

"Oh god…. Yes Rachel?"

I wanted to speak to you in private if you don't mind."

"This is as private as you're going to get. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that… I know your secret. I know what's going on with you and Mr. Schuester."

"Really and what is that Berry?"

"You two have a relationship… and you're pregnant."

"You have no proof."

"I have this…" she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test she found on the floor. She put it in her hand and Sue's eyebrows raised at the fact she left one behind. She put it in her bag, grabbed Rachel's arm, and pulled her over to her car.

"You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone. You understand? Mr. Schuester and I are in a relationship but we want to keep it a secret from everyone. Please Rachel… I'm begging you."

Rachel looked at Sue with fascination. She was actually begging her! This is a side she's never seen before and it was totally weird. But when she saw the pleading in her eyes she felt sorry for her so she decided against telling everyone and just let her be the only one who knows.

"Not to worry Ms. Sylvester… I won't tell anyone. Scouts honor."

"Thank you Rachel… you know you are a really nice girl. I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Rachel smiled as she watched her walk away, those pregnancy hormones were really kicking in and she knew things would be a lot better starting now.


	5. Doctor's Visit

The next day Sue had enough energy to get throughout the day and cheerios practice. By the time the last bell rang she was sitting in her chair going over her list of cheerios figuring out whom to kick out when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said not looking up from her papers.

"Ms. Sylvester?"

She looked up from her papers and saw Rachel berry sitting in front of her desk. She put her pen down and took of her glasses.

"Is there something you needed Rachel?"

"I… just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine."

"The reason I ask is because yesterday when I saw you, you looked weak and sick."

"I'm fine… had a little bit of vomiting this morning but otherwise I'm fit as a fiddle. Why are you wondering?"

"Because I… feel guilty about what I did. I shouldn't have invaded your and Mr. Schuester's privacy like that and I wanted to let you know I haven't told anyone. And I thought maybe you needed a friend."

"Well I thank you for your consideration but I'm fine. Now if you please?"

"I'll be going now."

As she headed for the door, she had her hand on the doorknob when Sue said something to make Rachel stop in her tracks.

"I'm going to the doctor today to make sure it's true."

"Really?"

"Yes. My appointment is at 5:30 today."

Rachel pulled out a small pink notepad, scribbled something on it, and handed it to Sue. Sue looked down at it and saw that it was her phone number. She looked back up at Rachel who was putting her pen back into her bag.

"What is this?"

"Let me know how it goes. See you later."

She left her office letting Sue contemplate whether or not she should tell Rachel about it. She shook her head and balled up the paper, sticking it in her pocket as she grabbed her things and turned her lights off in her office. She met Will outside in the parking lot, got into his car, and drove to the ob/gyn office. After they signed in, and sat down, she thanked god there was no one else in the office that would've recognized her. Will took her hand and massaged it gently trying to alleviate the tension that was growing from the pit of her stomach.

"Sue Sylvester?"

"Yes?"

"Follow me please."

The nurse took them into an all white room with a table and stirrups in the middle and a small changing screen on the other side.

"Lie down here and the doctor will in here in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

She laid down and began to freak out. The knot that was in the pit of her stomach began to grow tighter as the minutes passed. Will took her hand again and stroked it gently. He could only imagine how scary this must be for her, thinking that she could never get pregnant and now coming to the conclusion that she might be.

"I'm afraid."

"I know but it will be ok. I promise."

He leaned down and kissed her gently as the doctor walked in.

"Hey… not in the office ok? (Laughs)."

"(Chuckles.)"

"So… you want to know if you are pregnant?"

"Yes. I took about 8 home pregnancy tests and they all said positive, I've been puking every morning, and I'm always tired."

"Well let's have a look see."

He turned on the ultrasound machine and grabbed the scanning tool. He asked for her to pull her pants down a little so he could reach her abdomen. He grabbed the scanning gel and put some on her abdomen.

"This will be a little cold."

"Oh! It is cold… please be careful of my pants."

"Ok..."

He placed the tool on her abdomen going back and forth until he found her uterus. She looked over at will who still hand her hand in his, then looked over at the screen and saw the most amazing thing in her life.

"Well there you go… you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

She couldn't draw her eyes away from the screen. There embedded in her uterus was another person living within her. This was her dream come true, to become a mother although no one else knew but her sister because everyone would see that as her being soft, and she's put too much work into her hard as nails image. She then began to think about the consequences of this situation. She knew she couldn't keep it from everyone once the baby started to grow and her belly would get big, and then the questions would come that she really didn't want to answer. She was so spaced out in her head she didn't know that the doctor had left and it was just her and will in the room with a slip of paper in his hand.

"Hey… you ok? I lost you for a minute there."

"Yeah I'm fine. What's that?"

"Your prescription for prenatal vitamins. We can get it filled on the way home."

"Ok."

"Are you sure you're ok? You seem out of it."

"Yeah I'm fine… still in shock I think."

"Come on let's get you home."

As they left the doctor's office they stopped off at the pharmacy so she could get her prescription filled. Once she got her pills, will took her home and made dinner for them. After she took her pill she actually was surprised at the fact that she could actually eat something without it making her sick. Later that night Will and Sue were lying in bed talking. He was stroking her abdomen gently, and she was running a hand through his hair.

"I still can't believe it. I'm going to be a father."

"I know what you mean. It's unreal… I thought that I could never get pregnant. All my doctors told me there was almost no chance at it."

"I guess you're a special case."

"I have to tell you something… Rachel knows… about us and the baby."

"What… how?"

"She um saw us kissing yesterday in the choir room and found one of my pregnancy tests on the floor. She gave her number because she thought I needed a friend."

"Is she gonna…"

"No she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh... Well that's good… are you going to take her up on her offer?"

"To what? Be friends with her? I thought about it and I realize I do need someone to talk to."

"You got me."

"I mean I need to talk to someone other than you. It will help me to have a girl to talk to who understands what's going on with my body."

"Ok now I get it."

"Speaking of which…" she grabbed her pants off the floor, unballed the piece of paper, and picked up her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Rachel. She wanted to know how the appointment went. Hello? Rachel?"

"Hey… how did it go?"

"It's true. I am…"

"Are you ok?"

"Sort of… I'm still in a little shock."

"It will be ok. I promise, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok goodbye Rachel."

She hung up her phone and got back in bed with Will, and they fell asleep gently with his hands wrapped around her waist.


	6. Quinn Knows

When Monday rolled around Will who had stayed the weekend with Sue, awoke to the smell of breakfast coming from Sue's kitchen. He got up slowly and walked into her kitchen and saw Sue making eggs and bacon. He smiled slightly and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Smells good."

"Thank you. I got up feeling like my old self again. I also made your lunch… your favorite. Turkey on rye with lite mayo and extra mustard."

"You're the best." He says while kissing her softly.

"Here…"

She scooped out the eggs onto his plate with bacon and some toast. She scooped some onto her plate as well and sat down at the table. Will was surprised at how her appetite had grown over the last few days, for every time he saw her she would always say she was hungry. After breakfast, they got dressed and as they started out the door Will reminded Sue of her prenatal vitamins. She grabbed them and stuffed them into her gym bag. They got into their own cars respectfully, and went their separate ways when they got into school. Quinn was stowing her books into her locker as she saw Sue pass by, with Rachel joining her walking down to her office.

"_Why is Rachel going with Coach Sylvester to her office? I'm gonna go find out."_

As Rachel and Sue got into the office Sue was bombarded with questions from Rachel.

"So… how was it to see your baby on the screen? Are you excited? Are you nervous? Did he give you any medication…?"

"Whoa…. Slow down Rachel. Tell you truth I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen, yes im nervous and excited at the same time, and he gave me a prescription for my prenatal vitamins I have them in my bag."

"How is Mr. Schuester taking it?"

"He's excited beyond belief. I'm glad this is making him happy."

"Are you not happy?"

"I am but… (Sobs) oh god there I go again…. Stupid pregnancy hormones… I just don't want anyone to find out because I…."

"I know… you're worried that people are going to see that as soft and you've worked too hard to maintain you're hard as nails image."

"Yes (sniffles) how did you know?"

"I know a lot of things… but don't you think that if everyone did find out that it won't be as bad as you think? I mean… people would probably have more respect for you if you just came out and told everyone?"

"No…. no one can find out. (Beeps) oh hang on…. I have to take my vitamin."

She reached into her gym bag, pulled out her vitamins, and took one of them. She sat the bottle on her desk, and looked back up at Rachel.

"It's always been my dream to become a mother… but I don't know if I should…"

"Don't say that. It will all work out in the end. I promise. I have to go now… class."

"Here… I'll walk with you… I have to use the restroom."

As they exited her office Quinn who was hiding out in the shadows, slipped into her office. She started opening her drawers trying to find something incriminating. When she was about to give up she saw her pill bottle on her desk. She picked them up and looked at the label.

"_Hmm… Sue Sylvester, take one three times a day, prescribed by Dr. Woo. Wait…. That's an obstetrician. Oh my god! She's pregnant! These are prenatal vitamins. Finally I have my dirt on her. I have the greatest idea… I will use this to get back at her for having Jacob tell everyone I'm pregnant… what goes around comes around Sue Sylvester."_

Before she put her pills back on her desk, she took out her phone and took a picture of the bottle so that way there was actual proof. She left her office before Sue came back in. She noticed that her pills were still out, so she stuffed them back onto her bag, hoping on one saw them. Once the second bell rang Quinn rushed down the hall where Jacob's locker was. When he saw her standing there, he started to freak out.

"Jacob?"

"Y-yes Quinn?"

"I need you to run a story for me."

"Ok what's the subject?"

"Come with me… and I'll tell you the whole story."

"Ok."

As they made their way outside Quinn couldn't help but smile at the evil that was unfolding. Soon Sue would be humiliated just like she was, and everyone would know that she was pregnant of all things!

"_I wonder who was man enough to get into her pants and impregnate her."_

She got lost in her thoughts for a second but was snapped back into reality when she and Jacob reached the bleachers.

"Ok so what's the story about?"

"Sue Sylvester is pregnant."

"What? There's no way."

"Yes way I have proof."

She pulled out her phone and pulled up the picture of her pill bottle. Jacob gasped at the picture and insisted Quinn send it to him so he could put it with the story.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah… don't mention that I was the one who told you. This is my revenge on her telling you to run the story about me being pregnant."

"Sure... and as the contributor of such a hot story I will not be charging you."

"Ha-ha very funny."

She walked off and Jacob ran to the library to upload the story. He when he published the story along with the picture he saw that he already had 25 hits, and about 50 comments, most of them saying the same thing. When the lunch bell rang Sue walked down to the teacher's lounge she noticed that a lot of the students were staring at her as she passed. She thought that she was just imagining things, but when she got into the teacher's lounge she noticed that all of them were staring at her too.

"What? Do I have stare at me on my forehead?"

Everyone went back to their lunch all of them throwing the occasional glance in her direction. As she got up to get her lunch out of the microwave Rachel busted in, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a corner.

"Ms. Sylvester I have to tell you something."

"Can I eat first?"

"No… this is important. Everyone knows."

"What?"

"They know you're pregnant. Someone took a picture of your prenatal vitamins and gave it to Jacob. He ran the story. Here… I printed it off for you."

She handed Sue the paper that was telling about her being pregnant. Her eyes got wide as she read it, and looked around the room where everyone was still giving her glances. She looked down at Rachel who was looking sorrowful and just as surprised as she was.

"Go and have Mr. Schuester meet me in my office now." Sue whispered in her ear.

Rachel nodded and ran off to find Mr. Schue. Sue on the other hand walked back to her office as quickly as she could, trying to avoid the stares of everyone as she passed by. As soon as she got into her office she shut all her blinds, and sat down in her chair trying her best not to cry. With the paper still in her hands she put it on her desk, pulled her legs close to her, buried her head in her arms, and cried as hard as she could. She didn't even look up as Rachel pulled Will into the room.

"Rachel…. What are…? Sue? Sue honey are you ok?"

"Don't you know what's happened Mr. Schue?"

"No no I don't know what's going on. What's happened?"

"Everyone knows."

"They know what?"

"They know I'm pregnant Will! Someone took a picture of my prenatal vitamins and Jacob ran the story. I can't go back out there."

"Sue it's going to be ok."

"Here… read this."

She handed him the paper of her desk and started crying again. As Rachel tried to comfort her Will looked down and read the paper.

_Who was man enough to knock up Sue Sylvester? I recently got some new information stating that our cheerleading coach has indeed a bun in the oven. There's no report as to who was man enough to get into her pants but here's the actual proof that my story is true._

As he looked to the bottom of the page there indeed was a picture of her pill bottle. He balled up the paper and threw it to the side. He moved Rachel out of the way gently and embraced Sue. He held her close to him as she cried. Just then there was a several raps on her door, Will nodded to Rachel for her to open the door. Principal Figgins walked into her office as Rachel shut the door behind him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sue was crying into Will's shoulders, and Will was holding her close to him, with one of his hands in her hair, the other on her back, holding her close to him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Well principal Figgins Sue and I were going to come tell you about our relationship but everyone seems to know now. Well at least about half of it."

"Sue… Sue… tell me the truth."

"I'm pregnant. Mr. Schuester and I are having a child together. Please don't hurt me. (Sobs)"

"Wha…? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Its ok it's the pregnancy hormones. Ignore that."

"I want to know who found out. Rachel I hate to ask but…"

"I know it wasn't Rachel… she's kept it this long there's no way she would say anything. Will… I want to go home."

"No."

"Rachel… this isn't up to you."

"I don't care… I don't think you need to hide. So everyone knows. You're the one who can turn this negative into a positive. Man up to everyone. Show them that you're not afraid to be who you are. Pregnant or not."

"Rachel's right. I can't just hide forever. I'm going to go back out there and be my old regular self with my I don't give a shit attitude."

"Good."

She stood up, wiped her tears away, and opened her door, not before grabbing her megaphone, and went to her cheerio's practice.


	7. A Proposal

"Schue… I take it that you and Sue are very serious then."

"Yes and I um… I was going to ask her to marry me."

"Really?"

"Yes. And Rachel please don't tell her. I want it to be a surprise."

"I won't tell. Have you um…. Picked out a ring yet?"

"(chuckles) yeah it's actually in my pocket. I've been waiting for the opportunity to come around."

"Mr. Schue I hope you won't mind me asking but can I see it?"

"Yeah sure."

He pulled out a little black box out of his pocket and opened it. Rachel gasped at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. Even though it was very simple it was also very beautiful. It was a solid white gold band with a diamond right in the middle.

"It's beautiful Mr. Schuester. She's gonna love it. Wait… I have an idea. Why don't you ask her to marry you tomorrow during lunch in front of everyone? That way it will catch her off guard and that way everyone will see the real Sue Sylvester."

"Yeah that's a great idea. Thanks Rachel."

"Come on everyone let's get out of her office."

They all left and Quinn was in the auditorium with the rest of the cheerios wondering where Sue was. They were all looking around for her until they heard her voice being amplified from the far end of the gym. Quinn looked shocked as she thought of that the news of her pregnancy would make her want to hide but here she was in a bitchier mood than normal.

"Everyone up! I want to see two lines!"

They all stood up and wondered what was going on.

"Now I'm pretty sure most of you have heard the rumor about me being pregnant. Well I wanted to let all of you know… it's true."

There was a collective gasp from the group and whispering among them.

"But don't think it's going to let me refrain from kicking your asses even harder than before. Now there is something I want to ask you. Do any of you know who tipped that kid Jacob off? What you don't think I don't know that it was one of you? You are the only people I know of who goes into my office. Anyone wants to fess up? No? Well then there is one thing I can do to make you tell me who it was. Everyone get out their phones. Now the culprit has a picture of my prenatal vitamin bottle on their phone so whoever has it spilled it. Come on look alive!"

They all started to pull out their phones but Quinn couldn't take it anymore. This was not how her plan was supposed to go. Fed up she stepped out and faced Sue.

"Yes Quinn?"

"It was me."

"What?"

"I was the one who told Jacob about you."

"Why Quinn?"

"Because I was getting revenge on you for making him run the story about my pregnancy."

"Quinn… I expected more out of you. You are no longer captain. Turn in your uniforms by the end of the day."

"What? That's completely unfair."

"Too bad you should've thought about that before you told Jacob about me."

Quinn walked off in a huff angry and enraged. Sue turned back around to her team and ran through so many drills that by the time practice was over most of them could hardly stand up. She also cancelled practice for that afternoon so that they could go home and rest. By the time the day was over she and Will went back to her house and had a nice quiet evening to themselves. All the while Will was thinking about Rachel's idea and how he would go about putting in to action.

The next day Sue noticed that Will was even more jittery than normal as the day progressed. Finally when the lunch bell rang Will made his way down to the lounge giving Rachel a thumbs up as he passed her. When he got into the room he noticed that the room was almost completely full of the other teachers. He saw her sitting at a table with Emma having a quiet conversation. He walked up to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sue… there is something I need to ask you."

"Yes Will what is it?"

"Um… I'm a little nervous… (Chuckles)"

"Will just ask me. Whatever it is."

He got down on one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. There was a collective gasp as everyone turned to look at the scene unfolding in front of their eyes. Sue placed a hand up to her mouth as she realized what was going on.

"_This can't be happening… is he really about to….?"_

"Sue Sylvester… will you marry me?"

He opened the ring box and there was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She shivered from anticipation and started to smile.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes Will I will marry you."

He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on her left ring finger which was a perfect fit. As he leaned up and kissed her gently there was gentle applause coming from the other teachers cheering them on. Sue and Will took this as everyone accepting what was going on and Sue realized that Rachel was right. They did respect her more. Rachel who was standing at the door saw the whole thing and walked in congratulating Sue.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I told you everything would be alright. I wanted to tell you that I gave Mr. Schuester the idea of proposing to you here."

"Thank you again and I realize that you were right. Everyone does respect me more now."

Later on that day Sue and Will stopped by the nursing home where jean was and Sue told her the happy news to which she was over excited at the fact that Sue had finally found love in her life.


End file.
